Ron visits Hermione
by Silver Ice
Summary: When the summer of 5th year comes along there's a little change of plans. Ron comes to visit Hermione for the summer. Will the two manage? Or will disaster prevail?
1. Ron Arrives

A/N: ! I am just so happy. Okay N-E-Way, if you would like you can read The Time of Darkness before this, but it is not at all an essential. Now I would just straight out like to thank two wonderful people~   
KELLY- Thank you so much for helping me with this! For the phone convo's, and the endless hours at Wendy's.   
CHERYL- You know you helped me so much with this. Thanxs so much for helping realize what a grand idea this was. I love you both.   
  
Disclaimer: Same old Same old. The song belongs to Bryan Adams though, the plot is mine though, thank you very much.   
  
I anxiously waited for Hermione to pick up the fellytone after I punched in her number. On the third ring her sweet voice answered with a hello.   
  
"Hello Hermione," I screamed into the fellytone, "Can you hear me?"   
  
"Ron, you don't need to scream, talk like you normally talk. I'll hear you fine," she said softly.   
  
"Oh, okay. Does this sound better?" I asked slightly lowering my voice.   
  
"Yes, that's perfect. It's great to hear from you again. I was just about to send an owl to ask you over, but you called first, so do you want to come by for the rest of the summer?" Hermione asked happily.   
  
"When? Now? I'll come whenever you say so!" I exclaimed in pure delight.   
  
"Well you can come today if you like, we were hoping either that or tomorrow, you may be busy. Of course, I would figure that you might not be able to come right away-" I cut Hermione off in mid sentence.   
  
"Mum said it's fine, I just asked her. She said they'll drop me off later tonight," I said in anticipation.   
  
"That's great, you can eat supper at our place, my Mum always has adequate meals for us to eat, it'll be no problem at all. I guess I'll see you tonight," Hermione said in cheerfulness.   
  
We both said goodbye and I began to pack right away. I was ready quickly, and an hour later all my stuff was at the fireplace. It seamed like ages until 6:00 when dad finally came home. Using Floo Powder we were transported to a beautiful house painted white with antique dishes on the wall which rose high to make the ceiling seem far away. The room was furnished in an old English style that looked marvelous.   
  
"Ron it's so good to see you again," Hermione said embracing me in a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, "Hello Mr. Weasley, may I once again introduce you to my parents." At this, she turned around, and behind her stood her parents. They were smiling kindly, both of them dressed like the Dursleys   
had been when we picked up Harry last year.   
  
"Hello, how do you do?" Mrs. Granger asked in a kind voice.   
  
"Fine, and you," I replied also saying hello to Mr. Granger. I then turned back to Hermione who motioned me to follow her. I grabbed my trunk and left my dad to Hermione's parents. I heard him asking about the television in the room already.   
  
Hermione lead me through the first hallway and up the stairs into the first the door on the right. "You can drop your stuff by the bed, this will be your room during your stay," Hermione said smiling as we walked into the room. It was huge; it had to be 5 times the size of my room. It was a light-orange color that resembled my walls filled with my posters.   
  
"It's orange, just like my room," I said out load.   
  
"Ha, wait till you see this, she turned and walked to the door. She closed it gently and when she moved aside, it reviled, what else, a picture of a large cannon with Chudley Cannon's shooting out of it.   
  
"Where'd you get that Hermione? That's a collectors poster!" I exclaimed as I watched the 4 Quidditch balls zoom around.   
  
"Oh, well I was looking in Quidditch through the Ages for some information on our report, and this fell out. I thought you may like to have it," Hermione replied as she once again opened the door and led me back into the hallway.   
  
I followed Hermione and listened intently as she showed me where her parents room was, her 4 bathrooms were, the kitchen, basement, dining room, some of the other guest rooms, the large attic, the music room, her parents study, the den, the laundry room, and lastly her room. All of the rooms got more unique than the others and all of them seemed to get more, and more beautiful.   
  
"Ron my room isn't clean, but I'll let you come in anyway," Hermione said opening the oak door. Her room was a blended shade of blue, purple, and pink. The colors mixed to make her room seem like it was in the sky. I couldn't believe she said it was dirty. For one thing, there was hardly anything in the room, aside from her trunk, bed, and a miniature table. Off to the right a doorway was colored like her room so you could hardly tell it was there.   
  
"And what's in that room?" I asked in curiosity wondering what it could possibly hold.   
  
"This would be the best room in the whole entire house," she said walking to the door and opening it widely, it was much unlike her colourful room, rather it was a room that resembled the oak door, "This, is the library."   
  
Books, millions and millions of books everywhere, "I thought the school library was big, this is…unbelievable!"   
  
"I stay here a lot when it's raining, or if I feel like I need to get away from the world, I just drown myself in a book," Hermione said sitting back in a red chair.   
  
"Well all I can say is your house in amazing. What's that?" I asked pointing to an odd circular thing.   
  
"That's a CD player, and this is a CD. A CD has music on it, so you put it into the CD player. Put on the head phones, push play and you've got music in your ears," Hermione latched the headphones on to my ears and pushed the play button. All of a sudden sound came into my ears just as Hermione had said it would.   
  
"WOW! THIS IS COOL!" I yelled nodding my head to the music.   
  
"I know it is, I'd be lost without it," she said smiling as the song finished.   
  
"I never knew you liked to listen to music," I said in wonder.   
  
"Yeah, no one does. They just expect I don't," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders dropping the subject.   
  
"Who is this anyway, is it that new band the Wicked Witches from the West?" I inquired not knowing who it could possibly be.   
  
"No, it's a muggle band named Offspring, and the song you just listened to is called Falling," Hermione answered.   
  
"Offspring is a good muggle band, the music it awesome," I said putting the CD player back on the table.   
  
"Dinners ready!" Mrs. Granger shouted from the dining room. I followed Hermione into the dining room, which looked sacred with its long glistening chandelier set in the center. There were plates of delicious foods that reminded me just how hungry I was. "Go on and sit down, we don't want to food to get cold."   
  
Everyone sat down and started to eat. Mr. Granger finished first and went into the study. "Mrs. Granger this food is great," I said putting my plate in the kitchen sink.   
  
"Why thank you Ron, it took me all day over the stove to prepare it. I'm glad that you're enjoying it," she answered smiling kindly.   
  
"It took you all day? But couldn't you, didn't you," I stopped myself in confusion.   
  
"That's right Ron, no wand in the muggle world, everything's by hand around here," Hermione said in amusement.   
  
"Wow, how do you do all the dishes? I can't believe everything takes a whole day," I said in awe.   
  
"Not everything Ron," Hermione said pulling something down from a cupboard, "Easy Mac only takes 5 minutes!"   
  
"Cool! Can we make some tomorrow?" I asked looking at the peculiar blue package Hermione was holding.   
  
"Of course you can, but for now you should go upstairs and unpack," Mrs. Granger said.   
  
"Yeah, I should do that," I said climbing up to my room, Hermione close behind.   
  
"So what do you want to do tonight? If you'd like we could go swimming," Hermione suggested.   
  
"You have a lake? Cool, I only knew one person with a lake, and that's Dumbledore!" I said thinking of what it would be like.   
  
"Actually it's a pool. I'll show you all right? Do you have a swim suit?" Hermione asked me raising her eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, I did, Mum conjured it, said it would be useful," I said thinking of my mothers words.   
  
"Well can I see it?" Hermione asked me apparently wanting to make sure I had the right thing. I got out my suit. "Okay, there's a bathroom in your room right over there, you can go ahead and get read   
  
I changed quickly and waited for Hermione outside of her doorway. She came out a minute later looking beautiful. She had on a two piece blue bathing suit outlined in red. It was a pearly color that brought out her eyes, "You look great."   
  
"Thanks, here's your towel, lets go," Hermione said blushing a deep red. We walked outside, and it shocked me what I saw. Her pool was underground like a lake, except it looked 5 times as big. It was over 40ft long and 15 wide. There was a strange board, a big slide and the pool locked about 12ft deep at the middle part.   
  
"Wow, this is amazing. Did you make it all by yourself?" I asked in shock.   
  
"Yeah, with a little bit of help from the construction works, it took a long time, but it turned out great. They had already started on it before we moved in the people but they only had it dug out so we just figured we might as well finish it up," Hermione explained going up the slide and sliding down. I went to the board and jumped in, much to my surprise it bounced under me.   
  
"This is fun! What do you call that thing?" I asked after surfacing.   
  
"That's a diving board Ron, look I'll show you how to dive," Hermione said getting on to the board and jumping in like a fish.   
  
"I can do that!" I said diving into the water.   
  
"I can do better than that," Hermione called doing a triple twist and diving in next to me.   
  
"Oh well…you win," I told her and then decided there was something else I could do, "But can you do this?" I climbed to the top of the slide, which had to have been a good 50ft high, got on my stomach, and face first went sliding down. The slide twisted and turned and I went flying out 10ft at the end.   
  
"Yeah I can," Hermione climbed up and lying like me she went down, but first she pushed a button making jets go all along the slide. She came out twisting and landed far more than ten feet from the spot I had landed.   
  
"Well then, I think you did a little better on that one than me," I said in amusement.   
  
"Maybe, anyway how has your summer been so far?" Hermione asked climbing on to a mattress.   
  
"Oh well there's good news the Ministry has finally started to count out the drops in liquid potions because of fear that there may be too much," I said trying to sound thrilled at Percy's new…job.   
  
"Oh my gosh, what will they come up with next," Hermione said shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
"Besides that it's been cool, what about yours, have you visited Vicky?" I asked. This was the question I had been anxiously waiting to figure out. I had been thinking she would go to his house every since that article.   
  
"Ron, me and Viktor just didn't work it out," she said sighing deeply. I felt ecstatic; Hermione and Vicky were over.   
  
"Oh really, gee, I am sorry to hear that," I said trying with all my power not to jump around screaming in joy.   
  
"Well you know how it can be, Bulgaria really doesn't want visitors right now, and besides his parents are home. Next year he'll have his own place though," Hermione said.   
  
My heart sunk to the soles of my feet. They were still together. However, suddenly a thought struck me. I had one year left to get Hermione to realize I could treat her better than Vicky.   
  
Ron, Ron, RON! Are you listening to me?" Hermione screamed interrupting my thoughts.   
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" I answered.   
  
"I said let's have a race, there back there and back again," she said.   
  
"Right, 1…2…3…go!" I exclaimed. I swam forward under water and I came up in the middle section, by the time I reached the final finish point Hermione had been done for 5 minutes, "Your pool is long!"   
  
"Yeah, but if you try to swim above the water it seems just a little less distant," Hermione said dunking he head under the clear water. She looked beautiful. Then in alarm I realized her eyes were open.   
  
"Hermione! You forgot to close your eyes, don't forget," I said in concern.   
  
"Ron, you oaf, you can open your eyes underwater if it doesn't hurt you too much, and here, just in case these are goggles. They protect your eyes," Hermione said handing me black rubbery spectacles.   
  
"They look rather queer, what are they supposed to be?" I asked.   
  
"Just put them on and go underwater, leave your eyes open though," Hermione said. I did what she told me, and was amazed to discover I could see clearly from them.   
  
"Hermione, these are amazing, did you make these?" I questioned in excitement.   
  
"No, not at all, we bought them. From the store you know," she replied.   
  
A/N: Vell, vat do you think? You like? More? It all depends on you reviewers! 


	2. Whoa...

A/n: Hey's, this is Chapter numero dos. (#2). Hope you like same info on the disclaimer ect.   
  
"You two look like you're having fun. Hermione I'm going to go to bed now, Ron I hope you'll enjoy your first night here, be good," Mrs. Granger said from the back door.   
  
"Night Mum, don't worry, we won't do any6thing to the house," Hermione said to her mother. She smiled and closed the door quietly.   
  
"You mean, she's not making us come inside? We don't have to go to sleep right now? We can stay out here," I asked shocked.   
  
"Don't see why not. Hey, do you want to go to the After Dark?" Hermione asked.   
  
"What do mean. It is after dark, why would we go anywhere else," I said in confusion.   
  
"No Ron, the club, come on lets get dressed and I'll take you there," she said. I went into my room and changed into baggy muggle jeans and a blue T-shirt that was rather long. I then went to Hermione's door to wait for her. She came out after a minute wearing a rude tube top and black flared pants.   
  
"You look great," I said stunned in seeking Hermione wearing something like that.   
  
"Thanks, now come on, lets go," she said walking outside. I followed and after five minutes of walking, we were in front of door that said After Dark in large neon letters.   
  
"Whoa, this looks like fun," I said as we walked inside. People were everywhere dancing wildly. The music was blasting, and I already liked the place.   
  
"Lets dance," Hermione said walking through the jumble of people until we were in the center of them all. She began to booty dance up on me.   
  
I smiled, surprised to see this side of Hermione. Just going crazy and wild. I put my arms around her waist and followed her movements feeling a strange new emotion as my body was pressed against hers.   
  
"Ron, you're a great dancer, have you ever been clubbing?" Hermione asked me smiling.   
  
"Never, but I know for a fact it's going to become a hobby," I answered. The song ended, unfortunately, and we went up to the counter to get our drinks called Coca~Cola's. I tasted the black liquid and smiled, it tasted wonderful, and it was even bubbly, "Hermione, this is really good, I've never had it before."   
  
"Really, I love Coca~Cola, it is my favourite pop," Hermione said taking a sip of her own. The cups were soon empty and we tossed them into the large garbage can decorated in flashing lights.   
  
"Let's go sit on that couch," I said walking to the blue couch. After only a few seconds, I heard a voice.   
  
"Hermione is that you!" A familiar voice screamed. I looked up to see who was talking, "Ron you're here too!" Lavender yelled in excitement.   
  
"Wow, isn't that something," Hermione said, "who are you here with?"   
  
"My friend Susan, actually she's right there," Lavender said pointing to the girl that was approaching them.   
  
"Hey, my names Ron and this is Hermione, it's nice to meet you," I said smiling.   
  
"Names Susan, it's nice to meet both of you. Don't you love this place? It's great!" Susan said looking around.   
  
"You girls want to dance?" Another voice asked. Two guys were waiting for Lavender and Susan to answer. "Hell yeah, we'll see you later," Lavender said to us as she and Susan went to dance. Hermione and me did the same, and a few hours later they closed up and we went back to Hermione's. As we crept in we closed the door and locked it.   
  
"Well Ron, I hope you liked your first day here. Good night," Hermione said.   
  
"Night," I said entering my room and going to my bed. I sat thinking about the day, Hermione had kissed me once and danced on me in the way she had, before falling into a blissful sleep.   
***   
I awoke the next morning at 11:29, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. Hermione and Mrs. Granger were at the table eating eggs, "Good afternoon," I said smiling.   
  
"Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Granger asked.   
  
"Yeah, it was really quite and peaceful. Hey, do you think I can have that Easy-Mac stuff now?" I inquired.   
  
"Yeah, here," Hermione stood up, got the box, and went to a big square thing, "Ron, this is a microwave. You can make things get hot. All you need is the microwave, this spoon, and this bowl."   
  
"Right, we've got everything," I said looking at everything set up at the microwave.   
  
"These are the directions, see what you can do without my help," she said sitting back at her seat. I read all the instructions, and in the end, I had a bowl of Easy-Mac ready to eat.   
  
"Wow that was quick!" I said eating the yellow noodles. Hermione laughed lightly.   
  
"Isn't it though." She said. I sat at the table eating my food, and when I was finished I put the bowl into the sink and washed it. I dried it and put it into the cupboard.   
  
"That was very kind of you Ron. I'm going to go to the bank now, I'll be back later," Mrs. Granger said.   
  
"Oh, you're going to Gringotts?" I asked.   
  
"No Ron, she's going to a muggle bank," Hermione said correcting my mistake.   
  
"Really, can I come with you?" I asked   
  
"I don't see why not, get in the car," Mrs. Granger replied. Hermione followed me into the car as well.   
  
"I've never been to a muggle bank before," I said in fascination.   
  
"well it's quire different from Gringotts, for one there are no goblins in sight, and there are no underground vaults either," Hermione said. I was shocked, this bank sounded very strange.   
  
"No underground vaults, no goblins?" I said not believing it.   
  
"Nope, just muggles and muggle money," Hermione answered as the car was parked. We walked into the brick building labeled N.B.D, I was amazed. Everywhere there were desks with strange square thingys on them.   
  
"Uh Hermione, what are those?" I asked pointing to one.   
  
"That's a computer, it's like a brain, it holds information," she answered tapping her head.   
  
"Why hello Mrs. Granger, what may I help you with today?" A voice asked.   
  
"Oh hello Bob! I'd like to draw out the weekly payment treat," Mrs. Granger replied to this Bob fellow.   
  
"Hermione, who's Bob?" I asked curiously.   
  
"He's just the banker, he usually gets our money in and out of the bank," she said. A minute later Bob came back from the back room with an envelope in his hand.   
  
"Here is the 500 pounds you set aside," he said handing it to Mrs. Granger who took it thanking him. We walked out of the bank soon and I was surprised it took such a short time to get the money, and that there were hardly any protection.   
  
"These banks are crazy, they have hardly any one watching the doors," I said stating my thoughts.   
  
"Well you know what they say, Only in London do they both chain there pens to the counter, and leave the doors open," Hermione said in amusement.   
  
"How many galleons did you get?" I asked moving on to my next question.   
  
"Ron, this is muggle money, but if you looked at a galleon it's worth about 10 pounds, so 50 galleons," Hermione said.   
  
"Woah. That's a lot of galleons," I exclaimed looking at a pound, "Hey, that's only paper!"   
  
"Yeah, it's muggle money though, oh look it's Big Ben Ron!" Hermione said pointing to a large tower.   
  
"Hi Ben! How are you doing!" I shouted out of the window thinking she was pointing to the person next to the tower. Hermione laughed.   
  
"Ron, it's a tower, it won't answer you," Hermione said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.   
  
"Oh well…I knew that," I said. We arrived back at the house quickly and went upstairs. I heard the fellytone ring, and saw Hermione go and pick it up.   
  
"Hello. Oh my gosh, how are you doing? It's soooo good hear from you. I'm fine, what about you," she said sitting down. My first thought was that Harry was calling, but I was wrong, "Oh Viktor, that's great!" She exclaimed smiling.   
  
My happiness faded quickly, and my anger peeked. I ran to Hermione's room and picked up the fellytone. "Hermo-ninny do you vant to come now?" Vicky's voice asked.   
  
"Oh Viktor. I wish I could, you remember Ron right?" Hermione asked him.   
  
"Ron, vas he the von vith the red hair that vanted my autograph?" Vicky asked. I could have kicked myself for getting his signature.   
  
"Yes, that is the one, he's visiting for the rest of the summer, he came yesterday," she said.   
  
"Vell maybe some other time, there alvays is…" but Vicky's voice was cut of as I dropped the fellytone in rage. By the time I had calmed enough to pick it up again they were saying bye, and I hung up quickly running into the library. I sat down at the little table at the fireplace, and grabbed the first book I found on the table. Opening it to a page, I expected to see confusing writing, instead I saw, in Hermione's penmanship...   
  
A/N: ? Well Does anyone want to know what happens next.... 


	3. Cooking?

A/N: This ones a tad bit shorter, but all the same enjoy...and it may get a little ooc sorry! Oh, and i would just like to thank the people for there reviews. You don't understand how happy you made me. *bounces off the walls screaming i got 17 reviews!* On ward.....  
  
It was a heart with something around it. Looking closer, I saw it said I love Ron Weasley. Flipping through the pages, I saw it on nearly every single page. I smiled in shock and happiness.  
  
"Ron where are you!" I heard Hermione scream from her room. I closed the book and grabbed another, " There you are, I'm sorry, there was a phone call," Hermione said taking a seat next to me and grabbing the book with her writing.  
  
"Who was it?" I asked knowing I would hear an excuse.  
  
"It was my Dad, he called from work," Hermione said so convincingly I could have believed it.  
  
"Really, what did he say?" I asked pressing on the subject.  
  
"Asked how I was, wondering if Mum went to the bank or not," Hermione answered smiling.  
  
"Oh, that's really nice of him to call you from work," I said looking now at how close she was holding the book. Did she right it as a joke, or was she serious. Was she after Vicky, or was it actually I? Was Vicky a fraud? My mind was filled with these questions. If they could kill, I would be a dead man.  
  
"So Ron, that book looks real interesting," Hermione said.  
  
"Book, what book?" I asked in panic.  
  
"The one you're holding silly," Hermione said.  
  
"This book, right, uh well I love it, it's extremely fascinating. One of my favourites," I said nervously.  
  
"You've read it before? Have you done anything it says to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I have, my favorite page is 12, it's great," I said smiling.  
  
"This is what I least expected, I certainly had no idea you read Chinese Cooking for Dummies, you just have to make me the meal on page 12. It's my favourite as well," Hermione exclaimed. I stood dumb struck.   
  
"No, I couldn't stand to mess up the kitchen," I said growing nervous again.  
  
"I insist, tomorrow at noon, you can cook it for lunch," Hermione said ending the conversation.  
  
"Right, lunch tomorrow," I said meekly.  
  
"Now let's go play some tennis!" Hermione said walking out of the library. I followed.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a Dummy book for that too would you?" I asked wondering what tennis was.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see what it is. It's real easy, and fun too, as long as you don't fall," Hermione said.  
  
"Fall? Do we climb mountains for this?" I asked following her outside to a green sidewalk with a net across it.  
  
"No mountain climbing, don't worry," Hermione answered.  
  
"Then what do we do?" I asked thinking of dangerous net jumping. She explained the rules to me, and ended by saying she was a champion in the sport.   
  
"Okay lets start!," I yelled filled with confidence. The first part of the game Hermione was winning. Nevertheless, I had mastered the sport and took the lead. In the end, we tied.  
  
"Ron, are you sure you've never played tennis before? You nearly won, it took me over a month to be really good, and you're saying you've never heard of it before?" Hermione asked skeptically.  
  
"Honestly, I've never heard of it in my whole entire life!" I said smiling in pride.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's already 6:00! Mum said she'd take us to McDonald's today," Hermione said leading the way back to her house.  
  
"There you are, I've been looking for you, we have to go," Mrs. Granger said as we ran to the car.  
  
"Who's Mc-Mcden-uhh the 'M' person?" I asked in curiosity.  
  
"It's McDonald's Ron, and IT is a restaurant. You know, where you eat," Hermione said pretending she was eating something.  
  
"Cool!" I exclaimed. The ride took about ten minutes, but we finally reached a place with a big yellow M, lot's of M's actually. We got inside and Mrs. Granger talked to the person at the counter. She then gave him some of the pounds, and took the bags he gave her. We went into another room with slides and steps all over the place.  
  
"Wow, Hermione what's that?" I questioned pointing to the large jumble of colors.  
  
"That's the play set, after you eat you go and play on it, now come here, we found a table," Hermione said leading me to the corner where I ate my first hamburger. I loved it, and ate quickly. Then I went to the play set, put my shoes in the shoe holder, and began to climb.  
  
"Hermione, look at me!" I yelled from a circle above her table. Hermione looked up and dropped her french-fry in pure shock.  
  
"Ron? What do you think your doing! Are you insane," she yelled in amusement.  
  
"I don't think so, come on. Come up, it's a lot of fun," I said. She looked around before climbing up next to me, "Do you play in these things often?"  
  
"Well, I kinda stopped going in here since I was eight," Hermione answered me.  
  
"That's silly, these are so much fun," I said in disbelief.   
  
"I suppose there was more joy in them when I was eight and though Ronald was real," Hermione said spinning a wheel around. I looked on in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean Hermione? I am real, honest!" I said.  
  
"No Ron, there's a Ronald McDonald. He's right…there. Look, with the red hair," She said pointing to a white faced person with red hair.  
  
"He looks weird, what's wrong with him?" I asked in concern.  
  
"What do you mean, there's nothing wrong with him," Hermione said leading me through the play set.  
  
"Yeah, his face is all white, and yucky, he had to do something bad to it," I said sliding down the slide. Hermione sat behind me so it was like a choo-choo train.  
  
"Ron, it's paint," Hermione said as we came flying out onto the floor.  
  
"I want to go check," I declared going up to Ronald. I tapped his shoulder, and he turned, "My name is Ronald, you can call me Ron though. I wanted to know what happened to your face," I said crossing my arms.  
  
"Where are your shoes Ronald?" He asked me.  
  
"That's not the answer," I said looking at him.   
  
"Kid it's paint, now drop the subject," he snapped walking away to another group of kids.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, it's time to go," Mrs. Granger said leading us to the car.  
  
"You were right, it's paint," I said.  
  
"I told you so!" Hermione exclaimed smiling.  
  
"Hermione, I 'm going to drop you off at the mall all right? A patient of mine's having some difficulties, so I have to run into the office," Mrs. Granger said stopping the car in front of a white place. We got out of the car and Hermione's mom drove off. On the building there was a blue there was a sign that said SEARS in large letters.  
  
"Uh, Hermione, where are we?" I asked in awe as I looked at the sign.  
  
"Ron, this is a mall where people buy stuff," Hermione answered going through a weird circle. I went in just as someone went out and found I couldn't get through, and neither could the lady that was about to leave. I pushed and pounded on the door and finally decided to take a different tactic. A/N: Sorry if this one is short, accept my apolagies. 


	4. Would you like this dance?

A/N: Well i can't believe we've gotten this far...hope you like this part and i'm just warning you, it was mostly written in endless nights at Wendys...but that is not the point. Thank you so much to all you reviewers...i thought for sure this story was kinda gonna be reviewless like my Time of Darkness, you guys just went and proved me wrong...enjoy the last CHAPTER key word is CHAPTER...  
  
"HERMIONE! HELP ME I'M STUCK!" I screamed as loud as I could. She turned around and put her hand to her mouth. People had begun to circle around her, starring at the lady and me.  
  
"Move aside folks, let us handle this. Over here George, how are we gonna fix it?" I heard a tall bald man ask a short man with blue hair.  
  
"Pry Bar please, we're going in," George said taking the black bar. He grabbed the ladder the other man was holding and climbed up to the top where he took out all the screws. Finally, the two of us managed to get out. Everyone applauded, and then went their separate ways.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked obviously trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, now what do we do?" I asked feeling my ears turning pink.  
  
"Time to go shopping," Hermione exclaimed leading me to a store called SPENCERS.  
  
"This store is awesome," I said gawking at the outrageous objects in the store. I was looking at the strobe lights when I got an idea, "Hey Hermione, let's get a strove light."  
  
"Well…I don't see why not," she said smiling as she picked one off the shelve and paid for it, "Now let's go to-"  
  
"Jeepers! Let's go," I said running into through the door, it was even better than McDonald's. Hermione came in and I grabbed her hand running to the check out line. Hermione paid for our bracelets, which were NeatO-SpeedO.  
  
I ran to a small green dragon first, "What's this do?" I asked as we sat in the last cart. Bars were lowered and the dragon started to go up.  
  
"You'll see Ron, you'll see," she said smiling knowingly. We continued to go up and I sat wondering what would happen when suddenly we went flying downward, back up, and then upside down. At last, we went through a room that turned my white shoes and shirt purply color. We went around 5 times.  
  
"Hermione that was fun!" I proclaimed.  
  
"Come here, you will love this," she said leading me to a ride with four bears set on a large circle.  
  
"What do we do?" I asked as we were closed into one bear.  
  
"You spin this wheel right here really, really fast okay?" she said. I nodded in understanding. We began to move and I started to spin the wheel. A minute later we were spinning around like crazy.  
  
"Whoa, that was cool," I said as we got off. Hermione simply smiled. After that, we went on a lot of other kind of rides; including the spinning bears.  
  
"Goodness, it's already 5:00, we've got to go Ron, my mum will be here any minute now!" We walked outside and sat on the bench that was in front of SEARS.   
  
Within 10 minutes a horn honked and Mrs. Granger waved us to her car. Soon we were in the driveway of her house. The two of us went upstairs and went to the library where I listened to a song on the CD player. I closed my eyes tapping the table with my fingers. When I opened them, again I saw Hermione was reading a big book with gold stripes along the side.  
  
"Doing your homework are you?" I asked grinning.  
  
"Heavens no, I finished that all before you came," Hermione answered.  
  
"What! You are done already? Are you serious? I haven't even started, I haven't even looked at it," I exclaimed in amazement.  
  
"Well there is a lot of work to do, you want to be prepared for the 6th year after all, right?" Hermione asked over the top of the book, a questioning expression on her face.  
  
"You wanna do mine?" I asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, what am I going to do with you."  
  
"Hey, let's go try that strobe light," I said remembering what we had bought.  
  
"We should," Hermione agreed grabbing the strobe light and leading me into yet another room. It was completely empty, spare the large radio against the wall.  
  
"What's that?" I asked Hermione pointing to a painting.  
  
"That's me, when we went to a fair. I had a portrait drawn of me," she replied.  
  
"It's so pretty," I said looking at the picture in awe. Hermione looked like an angel.  
  
"Thanks Ron, that's really nice of you to say," Hermione said turning a shade of red. She smiled and snapped off the lights. The strobe light began flickering white and Hermione turned the radio on full blast.  
  
"Hey, isn't this the Offspring?" I hollered over the music.  
  
"It is, this is off their newest CD the Conspiracy of One, I think this song is called Special Delivery," Hermione replied.  
  
"Conspiracy of One? Where'd they think of that name?" I said.  
  
"Who knows, the only thing that's guaranteed is they're music is the best," Hermione said.  
  
"I think so too," I confirmed nodding my head.  
  
"Ron, you're crazy, absolutely crazy!"  
  
******  
  
"Let's go, the office opens in 20 minutes!" Mrs. Granger screamed.  
  
"Are you sure I'll be okay, I mean isn't this just a little bit dangerous?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Ron, trust me, you'll be fine. Everybody goes to the dentist," Hermione said trying to reassure me.  
  
"But I've never been to the dentist, remember?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, quite whining, we've got to go now," and so I went with Hermione. We drove in silence for about 10 minutes, and then we reached a large black building.   
  
We entered and Mrs. Granger went up to her office. Hermione's appointment was first, but then it was my turn. I sat in the chair nervously waiting. Mrs. Granger came in smiling. She poked at my teeth, brushed them with a weird stick, and then put gel in my mouth for one minute. And it didn't even hurt. Actually it flew right by, Hermione and me were soon bidding Mrs. Granger farewell. The two of us got on the elevator to go downstairs.  
  
"How are we going to get home?" I asked looking around myself as we stepped outside.  
  
"Well, we're just going to have to walk," Hermione said moving ahead of me to show she was serious.  
  
"We are? Isn't it a little far away?" I asked.  
  
"No it's not that far, and if we stop talking and start walking we might be able to make it home for lunch and make something to eat," Hermione said as we made our may to her house. In about 40 minute's we made it home though, much to my shock.  
  
"So, can we have that cheese macer stuff? That was really good," I said realizing I was hungry.  
  
"No, my mom only buys that occasionally. You know they're dentists silly," Hermione said gently slapping the back of my head.  
  
"I see, what can we eat then?" I asked wondering what else there was in their kitchen.  
  
"I'll just microwave this chicken nugget pack, is hat fine for you:" Hermione asked me holding up the box labeled Chicken Nuggets.   
  
"Yeah, it sound's like a great idea to me, a great idea!" I said knowingly.  
  
"Why don't you make it and I'll go upstairs to get something. I'll be in the library if you need me for anything. Oh and heat it for 50 seconds," Hermione explained before ascending up the stairs. I went to the microwave and pushed the open button.   
  
I put the chicken nuggets inside, pushed 5000, and finally his start. I am the genius I said to myself as I threw away the nugget box and sat at the kitchen table for about 15 minutes, soon I swiftly climbed up the stairs to the library.   
  
Hermione was standing on the ladder grabbing at something on top of the highest shelf. She reached up, raising herself on her tiptoes, and at last grabbed it. The launch she had made to get the book though was too forceful, and she toppled off the ladder. I hastily ran across the room, and just as I got there, she fell into my out stretched arms looking very flustered, and very grateful.  
  
"You okay?" I asked hoping she wasn't in complete shock.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Ron, thank you, you just saved my life," Hermione exclaimed in realization kissing my cheek In appreciation. Just as I smiled a loud beeping noise sounded from the 1st floor.  
  
"Hermione, what's that noise?" I asked curiously as the beeping steadily got louder.  
  
"That's the fire alarm, come on, we have to get out of the house," Hermione said in a panicky voice. We dashed down the winding staircase and into the smoke filled kitchen.   
  
Hermione grabbed a weird red thing and started to spray stuff on the spot where the flames were gently rising. Soon enough, they disappeared, but the smoke did not fade away. I felt Hermione grabbing at my shirt as she slowly slid to the ground. My heart lurched, I got down onto the ground and scooped her up. I ran through the house and out the front door, where I laid Hermione down. She was dazed, but thankfully conscious.  
  
"Ron," she croaked out, "how many zeros did you put in?"  
  
I swallowed the guilt rising within me, "Uh, I put, well you see I wasn't sure so I put in three, I'm sorry." I mumbled this quickly, but some how she had heard me because she sighed.  
  
"Ron, when will you learn;?" She said tuting like Professor McGonagall usually did.  
  
"I just-I figured-well I…I…I don't know, I'm really sorry," I said again I said dropping onto the grass and bowing my head.  
  
"Ron, the house will be fine, we'll be able to go back in after 10 minutes, and no body will ever know," Hermione said. Like Hermione had said the smoke filtered out of the house quickly and we were able to re-enter.  
  
"Well looks like we can't have those chicken nuggets today," I said looking at the crisp black ashes in the microwave.  
  
"Well, we can just have some fruit instead," Hermione said scraping all the ashes into the garbage can.  
  
"Hermione, sorry, will you ever forgive me?" I asked still feeling guilty.  
  
"Of course I'll forgive you, how can I stay mad at you," Hermione exclaimed as she tossed me an apple.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I appreciate it," I said eating my apple.  
  
"Well, think of it this way, at least if was only the chicken nuggets and not anything more important," Hermione said now washing out the microwave.  
  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise," I insisted.  
  
"If you really want to, but it really isn't that big of a deal," she said sighing. I thought about what I could possibly do for her. I figured it would come to me eventually.   
  
"Why don't we go on a walk," I suggested after we ate.  
  
"Yeah, that would we cool," Hermione said. She showed me all the important places, including the huge fast food place called Wendy's. While we were passing, we saw two High School students.  
  
"That's gross. For my first kiss, it wouldn't be anything like that. I'd want it to be slow, and not with all the tongue, don't you agree?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do, totally," I replied, I was thrilled, I finally knew how I could pay Hermione back. We saw many places that looked funky, but I kept thinking about that Wendy's.  
  
"Ron, hello, you still there?" Hermione said waving her hand in front of my face. We were back at the house. We decided to go swimming, and spent the rest of the day in the pool.  
  
******  
  
10:00, it is 10 p.m, "Hermione, let's go to that Wendy's," I said.  
  
"You want to? I think that'd be good, it's getting so hot in this house, and it's really cool in Wendy's. Look at that, even the rains lightened," Hermione said agreeing completely with my idea.  
  
As we reached the building Hermione slapped her forehead, "Ron, I forgot, it's already closed."  
  
"That's no problem, look, the back door's still open," I exclaimed going over to them. Hermione looked at the door that stood ajar after someone had obviously rushed to get home on the Saturday. She entered first turning on the lights and music.  
  
"Come on Hermione, let's dance," I said as a fun hip-hop song came on.  
  
"Ron, that would be way too embarrassing," she exclaimed playing with her nails.  
  
"Who's here to look at us?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you see, oh what the hell, let's dance," she said at last.  
  
"I knew it was in you Hermione," and we began to dance. The song ended soon though, and a love song clicked on.  
  
"This is my favourite song," Hermione said swaying to the melody of the song Everything I Do.  
  
******  
  
"The ministry is going to have to realize sometimes it's important to use magic, underage or not," Harry said to himself as he magiced a video camera from the tip of his wand. He had arrived as Hermione's as a surprise, and was told the two had gone on a walk to the plaza with the Wendy's.   
  
Harry watched as his two friends drew close, hearing the sound of the song clearly. He couldn't stop from smiling. Ron was moving closer to Hermione, both of them were wet from the rain, and as they looked into each others eyes the most wonderous of all magic acured. The whole seen looked so sureal through the camera and I felt satisfied at last when Hermione grabbed Ron's head, and the two of them, at long last, locked in a kiss.  
  
"Sometimes, life works in a funny way," Harry said as he walked back to the large Granger house.   
  
Inside the Wendy's Ron and Hermione were expressing their locked feelings, and finally started an eternally blooming relationship. A/N: Oh it's over... tear...but there is an epilouge, rejoice. 


	5. Thank you.

A/N: All right thank you everyone who helped write this story. To everyone who reviewed it or flamed it and to everyone that read it and liked it or didn't like it. It's you i'm going to thank. I appreciate it so much, but most of all i really want to thank The Wandering Blue Andalite, you've just totally been so awesome with your reviews, and you are a wonderful poet. But most of all thank you J.K for writing such a wonderful and inspiring book!  
  
Epilogue  
"I've been waiting for this day for far too long, longer than even they have. Ron and Hermione have been my best friends since I've been eleven, and I am telling you, they've been admiring each other for over 5 years, and now they've finally made it here, to the altar. And there truly is only one way to make this wedding complete I would like to give a gift to the bride and groom, come up here," Harry said as Ron and Hermione climbed on to the stage.  
  
"All right, light's, music, magic. Hermione do aim a revieler spell at that wall," Harry said handing Hermione her wand. She directed the spell at the white wall free of obstacles. Everything I do was playing and a disco ball was spinning, and when the spell was complete and enlarged video of the two of them at Wendy's started to play.  
  
"Oh my…Harry, thank you!" Hermione exclaimed hugging him tightly. She then pulled away smiling and went up to Ron.   
  
"I love you," he said, and they kissed deeply, dancing to the soft melody. Just as they had that rainy night.  
~*~*end*~*~ 


End file.
